


Bladder Full

by CaptainL95



Category: Dragon Half
Genre: Gen, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28470894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainL95/pseuds/CaptainL95
Summary: The Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament. Where Mink hoped to impress Dick Saucer. Where the King and Rosario hoped to put an end to Mink. And their scheming (with maybe a little help from Princess Vina) has put Mink in a very precarious position: in the ring with an extra-strength diuretic in her system. Even a full-blooded dragon couldn't last forever under those circumstances.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Bladder Full

"So Mink is on the way to the tournament, is she? And what's the next stage of my plan?" From atop his throne in the premier seating section, King Siva contemplated his scheme as he looked over the masses gathered for this year's Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament. Of course, anyone who knew the king would know that he could never come up with a strategy, a plot, or even a draft without someone advising him, even if they would never admit it to his bald face, lest they face the mighty weight of the king's anger.

In that case, it was good for him that he had his advisor, Rosario, there to assist him. "Don't worry, sire, Rosario has something very wicked up his sleeve," he assured, with his usual slimy demeanor.

Both knew the threat this "Mink" represented. The teenage daughter of the legendary dragon slayer, Ruth, and the deadly red dragon, Mana, Mink was proving to be quite the adversary in his quest for something definitely very defined and clear. Manipulating her to participate in this Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament was their way of eliminating her, by leaving the task to the many strong contestants.

Unfortunately, their plan could not end there. Having such a powerful heritage, Mink had quickly proven herself to be a force to be reckoned with. She had beaten Damaramu, after all, which was not an easy feat when she definitely wasn't outsmarting him. Even with the strong combatants in the tournament, it wasn't a safe bet to just roll the dice on this one. They needed some way to cripple her, make her easy prey for everyone else.

And Rosario believed he had found the perfect method to do so, holding up a full glass bottle to the king, the label reading one word, or two if you don't count hyphens: "Ex-Lax". The plan was obvious, make Mink need to poop so badly she'd never be able to concentrate on a fight. True, it'd be a messy defeat, but if it got Mink out of the king's non-existent hair, it'd be worth it.

Upon seeing the vial and realizing the implications, the king's angry face dropped, replaced with one of giddiness. "Oh, that'll do it! Hehe, what an excellent plan we've come up with! Just feed that to Mink, and...oh, how are you going to do that?"

"No worries, Rosario has a foolproof plan for that as well." He began chuckling to himself as he looked down at the contestant waiting area just below the peasant stands, where a flash of red hair told him that his target was in sight. "Now it's time for Rosario, master of disguise, to take the stage!" And with that, he descended.

* * *

The eight fighters registered for the Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament this year, having passed the rigorous screening test, were not looking to be pushovers, being either large beasts or men with an imposing aura of cruelty. Even the littlest one was, unbeknownst to his peers, the youngest son of the Demon Lord.

And then there was Mink. While she definitely wasn't human, with a salamander tail and two back-pointed horns on the side of her head, she was far less imposing than her potential opponents. Especially in dress; instead of wearing armor or a magical robe, she dressed light in what would appear to be blue, high-leg bikini bottoms that were little more than panties, a blue sports bra with conical cups, and blue sleeves. And that was it. There wasn't much of her dragon half body left to the imagination.

She didn't have much of the capacity to be concerned for her future safety, but if she were, she had her two friends from back home there to give their support: the blond elf, Lufa, and the amazingly tiny Pia, decked out in heavy armor. Those two would surely keep Mink in check, protecting her from any that would try to take advantage of her. "Oh, don't worry about it. You're the ultimate killer reptile," Lufa cheered on.

"Just who are you calling a reptile?!" Even if the words came from an encouraging place, the choice of words was pretty insulting to a dragon half very self-conscious about her species mix.

Just then, a man walked past the three backwoods girls, the final entrant in the tournament to arrive, fashionably late. He could afford to be, being the crowd favorite, the name known across the land, and the reason for Mink's taxonomic insecurity: the teen heartthrob/pop sensation/dragon slayer, Dick Saucer. Just seeing his handsome face made Mink's heart swoon; if only he weren't a dragon slayer and she weren't a dragon. Then, surely a random teenage girl would have her chance.

Dick Saucer wasn't quite so ecstatic to see Mink. "So, we meet again. I must admit, I am a little surprised to see you here in the tournament." The two had been previously "introduced" when Mink came crashing through his wall with an accidental kiss, and later when he had been sent to kill her. "But I swear that I will get you this time, you loathsome hellspawn!" With a pivot that could best be described as "snooty", he proceeded to walk as far away from the dragon as he could, given the small space the fighters were occupying. Such cold disregard sort of killed Mink inside, and she deflated with a sigh.

That's when a totally normal merchant in a dark magician robe popped up out of nowhere, totally not Rosario in lipstick and eye shadow. "Excuse me, young lady," the merchant spoke, in a totally female voice and not a male falsetto. "Would you care to try one of my magic stamina drinks before the contest?"

Lufa was quick to jump on him, like he was suspicious or something. "Don't be stupid! Anyway, it's probably Ex-Lax or something!"

Already, Rosario broke character. "No way, how in the hell did you know that?!" He had yet to notice that the label was still on the bottle.

"W-wait, I'll take one of those, please!" But it didn't seem to matter, because Mink was buying it. No one ever said Mink was smart.

Rosario didn't quite believe it himself. He was succeeding in his master plan, but it was still weird. All he could do was flow with the punches. "Thank you very much, my sweet young lady." Without taking any sort of payment, he handed the bottle to Mink, and began laughing evilly, no subtlety.

Taking the bottled liquid, Mink ran off to Dick Saucer. "Mr. Saucer, please take this stamina drink and fight well in the tournament," she giggled, offering the drink to her crush. Given that she had to have heard Lufa's accusation and Rosario's implicit confession, her immediately turning around and handing it off to the man who had recently tried to kill her seemed like revenge. If only Mink were smart.

But she might not have been the stupidest one here. She wasn't the one taking a random, labeled as harmful drink from someone that she had previously tried to kill. At least, someone she recognized as someone she had previously tried to kill. Saucer could not claim that level of mental competency. "Hmph. Don't worry, I won't lose in the tournament before I meet you, dragon. But, since you're being so insistent, I'll take it, then." Taking the vial in a cocky grip, Saucer walked away, leaving Mink starstruck and speechless.

Rosario was speechless too, that his master plan had been foiled so swiftly by this unforeseen turn of events. And now he had nothing to fall back on, meaning Mink could fight at full efficiency and maybe win the whole tournament. Now he was panicking, racking his brain for anything he could do at this venture.

"You're still a fast operator, aren't you, snake slut?" But maybe they weren't the players in this game, because here came the king's only daughter, Princess Vina: mage, slime half, and president of the Dick Saucer Fan Club, and she had not been happy that he had been interacting more with Mink. Even if it was because he was aiming to kill her. "Are you trying to win my Dick Saucer's heart with your half-assed gift, lizard hussy?!"

"Well, if he sees my charm and wonderful personality because I wished him luck, then I guess I win regardless," Mink rebutted in the most arrogant tone possible.

"It's going to take a lot more than just a little drink to make anyone look past your ugliness, little newt. Ohohohohohoho!" The tournament had yet to begin, but two of its entrants were looking to fight in the stands.

That is, until Vina backed off, reaching down and pulling a small bottle out of the only pocket she had on this outfit: her cleavage. "You'd better hope we don't meet in the ring, or even this strength potion won't be enough to save you." She threw the flask underhand to Mink, who caught it in a display of uncharacteristic coordination.

And Mink couldn't possibly imagine anyone tricking another by lacing their drink with something unpleasant. "Oh, you're going to regret making me more powerful when we have to face off." Not even hesitating for a microsecond, Mink popped the cap off and chugged the liquid contents in one breath.

Vina smirked. "I'm sure our fight is going to be very interesting, Mink." Waving in the most imperious way, the slime princess sauntered off.

Only then did Mink's friends come to her side. "Wow, she really is mean and stuck-up," Pia spoke, confirming the tales of Princess Vina that Mink had previously woven.

But Mink wasn't concerned. "Aw yeah! I can feel myself getting stronger already! That Vina isn't going to know what hit her when we fight!"

"But...you don't know whether you'll fight her or not," Lufa realized. "It's going to depend on how everyone else performs."

The three were silent for a moment, as Mink clearly did not consider that little fact. "Aw, damn it!" Frustrated, she dropped the now-empty bottle onto the stone floor. And, despite the glass nature, it didn't crack or shatter upon impact. Instead, it rolled, revealing its still-attached label to the sun's rays, reading three clear descriptive words: "Extra Strength Diuretic". Too bad no one was paying attention.

* * *

"Now, let's begin the battle! 50,000 Gamels and the glory of victory are at stake! In the first match, two-time defending champion, the Invincible Idol: Dick Saucer! And his opponent, the strongest warrior from Hippoco Village: Guy!" As the announcer riled the crowd up with uproarious applause, Mink and Lufa watched from the edge of the ring. Or rather, from the edge of the moat of lava surrounding the ring, the fate of any who lost this Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament. Either that, or a sticker of the king stuck to them. A fate worse than death.

Saucer and Guy had yet to make a move when Pia came running to her friends, her armor clanking with each step. "Did I miss anything?!"

"Nope, you made it back just in time," Lufa assured. "You know, when I told you to go, I was sure you'd have plenty of time to spare. What took you so long?"

"It takes a long time to take all this armor off. I..." Looking down bashfully, Pia blushed. "I didn't all-the-way make it."

Mink knew what her little friend meant. Pia's parents made her wear the armor at all times for protection, so when the three girls would go out hunting for food, there were times when either Mink or Lufa would have to help her take it all off so she could pee somewhere other than her pants. Being half the size of the other two, Pia couldn't always be guaranteed to be totally dry by the time they agreed to make a pit stop.

Mink knew what she meant because of the hole currently being burned in the exposed area below her stomach, one with the familiar signature of an incredibly full bladder. Like, a bladder so stretched-out and massive that it was forming its own orbit. Already, she felt the urge to keep her bare thighs pressed together to apply pressure to her "dragon's treasure", an urge she complied with. And as soon as she did, her body began asking for the next step, to cross her legs with enough force to crack rocks. That one she resisted, at least for the time being.

It wasn't all that unusual for Mink to not notice a need for a bathroom until it was really urgent. She may have only been a dragon half, but having those sorts of roots on her family tree at all gave her a host of special abilities: extra appendages, fire breath, and severely increased strength, as examples. And that strength not only meant she could throw a mean punch, but it routinely meant she was holding what seemed like a gallon of urine. And it meant it was in her best interest to find somewhere to take a whiz as soon as she noticed that.

Normally, she would excuse herself for the toilet, or a bush, or someplace, without delay. But this time was an exception. She was feeling the need a little while back, yet here she was, still unrelieved. She couldn't miss Dick Saucer fighting in front of her own eyes, so she was resolved to hold it until he had finished. Then she could rush to the little dragon's room with every bit of speed, which would be even easier now that Pia had found it first.

But first, Saucer had to win this round, something that was not looking as if it would happen soon, given that the two still hadn't begun combat. Mink had painstakingly pored over as many Dick Saucer videotapes as she could get her hands on, and this just wasn't his ordinary style. He was breathing heavily, sweating, he seemed almost...worried about something. "He must be sick or something," Mink hypothesized. Her heart went out to him.

Though, truthfully, Mink imagined she would hesitate and struggle just as much in the ring, if for entirely different reasons. Were she the one being watched by a crowd with an enemy before her, it was very possible she would raise eyebrows with a dance of desperate description, where nervousness may get the better of her, raising the ferocity her movements to include violent stomping and a hand over her bottoms. Much like she was doing right now, actually, with a few added moans and squeals for good measure. "Eep!" Now aware of her pitiful state, she buckled down and forced her body to stay still, legs still squeezing very hard.

The dragon quickly looked to her friends at her sides, and was relieved to see that neither had paid her any mind; they were far too occupied watching the fight, or lack of a fight. Mink decided to take her mind off her troubles by getting back to the viewing as well, and she turned her head over to the ring once more. Though, honestly, she really didn't need to look, because nothing had changed: Guy was still watching, and Saucer was still on the verge of losing before a single blow was thrown.

But, while he may have been cautiously waiting it out, Guy wasn't going to let this charade go on any further. He didn't even need to do anything special, just casually walked up, reached over, and stuck a sticker on Dick Saucer's forehead. "My God! Saucer loses! What an upset," the announcer called out, earning a round of chaos from the crowd; some cheered for Guy, some contested a loss for the great Dick Saucer, and some got into the excitement regardless.

Mink and her friends fell firmly into the second camp. "What are you doing, Saucer," Lufa shouted at the top of her lungs.

He was initially stunned at having lost so disgracefully, but when he regained his bearings, Dick Saucer ran out of the arena, tears in his eyes. "I'll get you next time, dragon!" And with that, he rushed off out of sight, in the same direction Pia came from when she returned from the bathroom. Strange.

But, now that her man was no longer performing, Mink had no more reason to stay around. Meaning, she could run off to the toilets and not miss anything important. And that's exactly what she planned to do, taking one big step as she began a sprint to the can.

"Our first combatant in the next round is making her debut at the Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament, Mink!" And she only made it to a second step before she was stopped by her name being called out. And, just as she was considering ignoring it and running out anyway, the voice continued. "Mink, get into the arena for your fight!"

Pia tugged on her forearm. "Mink? It's your turn, you gotta go."

Mink began growling, almost bellowing a real dragon roar, before finally giving up and slithering towards the single bridge that led into the center square. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with." And of course, that bridge had to be on the exact opposite side from where she was watching.

Even as she took her spot in the corner of the ring, her need just kept growing at an alarming rate. It seemed that, with each and every step, another cup of urine nested within her bladder, now boiling over like a bubbling volcano. "Oh, I gotta gooooooo," she moaned, not exactly "quietly", but too far out of everyone's earshot to matter.

But that didn't mean she was giving up already. "Just gotta win this match quick, and then I can pee. Yeah! Time to show this guy what a dragon can do!" She began warming herself up by wheeling her arm at the shoulder and hopping in place...hopping once before being harshly informed she shouldn't move like that. After that, she turned herself into a statue. "Y-yeah...come on, loser! I can take you!" Her trash talk lacked impact when she trembled as she said it.

And whatever little intimidation she had mustered also faded away as her opponent wasn't concerned at all. "Don't get too comfortable yet, dragon girl. For your first match will be against me!" She heard the guy before she saw him, but once she saw him, her heart skipped a beat, because the two had met once before. And he knew she recognized him. "Surely you have not forgotten the face of Damaramu, have you, red dragon?"

No matter how Mink looked at him, it was definitely Damaramu. Same dark helmet, same dark cape, same "muscular idiot" face, there was just one defining characteristic from their last encounter that he lacked: no sword sticking out of the top of his head. "But how? You impaled yourself! You killed yourself with your own sword through your head, we saw it!" She remembered the event clearly in an extended flashback sequence, as his sword flew from his hand during a battle the two had.

"Perhaps no ordinary person could have lived through that, dragon. But I am not normal. You see, Damaramu's brain is very, very compact," he boasted. "And since my brain is so amazingly compact, it was only nicked a little on one side, causing very little damage! Hahahahaha!"

There were no shortage of questions Mink could raise about this tale of survival, and no shortage of points she could make about Damaramu's pea brain, if only she had the current mental faculties to do anything but focus on her own pea. "Damn it, he's not going to go down in one hit. Damn it damn it, I'm gonna leak like crazy real soon..." Actually, all things considered, it was somewhat incredible that she hadn't leaked yet.

She'd be pushing that luck very soon, however, because things were about to get moving. "Damaramu has been reborn," he proclaimed at his usual deafening volume, ripping his cloak off to reveal his entire body coated in dark metallic segments. "Now you shall witness the true power of Blacksmith Tony's mechanical body!" And true to his claims of power, he began showing off his arsenal. "Screaming Damaramu light beam! Damaramu machine gun! Damaramu steel metal alloy feet!" It was quite the collection of abilities. Now he just needed to aim them at Mink, instead of at random things in the sky above.

Damuramu did point his arm, with an extended index finger, at the dragon girl for his next demonstration, the deadliest of his armory. "And last, but not least, Damaramu finger water squirter of doom!" A small hole opened on the tip of his pointing finger, and out jetted a thin, condensed stream of water, with enough power to splash into a small puddle directly in front of Mink's feet, sprinkling with a minuscule mist of droplets raining nearby.

While it had distance, the stream wasn't big enough to even sting should it make contact with Mink, nor was it anything more toxic than ordinary drinking water. It wasn't even warm. No, the reason it was so lethal was the power of suggestion on the poor lizard. Suddenly, all that occupied her mind were thoughts of a similar visual to what she was witnessing at this very moment. There were differences, though: were Mink to make her own water on this stage, it would not be anywhere close to this controlled, clean, or quiet.

For a second, it seemed that she would demonstrate that exact fact to the crowd, as her bladder took control to answer its own needs. In an act of bodily treason, the urine store began a voiding process to end her misery and spill its many contents onto the stone floor. This was the result Mink wanted, needed, to avoid at all costs, meaning she had to funnel all her strength into putting a cork in it. The ability to erect a dam was present within her, at least for the time, but she was not swift enough to do so before the cracks began to seep with warm fluids. Her blue bottoms soon showed a small dark splotch right on the groin. "Gah!"

Again, her body completely stiffened and her pupils shrank to the size of pins, shivering with her teeth and fangs clenched. And, were someone to put their ear close to her, they'd hear her heaving chest and forced squeals from the back of her throat. Clearly, the exertion required to simply hold her pee was intense—earth-shatteringly so. Even a dragon's fortitude couldn't stand firm for long against a dragon-sized pee fighting for liberation.At most, she had ten, fifteen minutes before all dignity drowned in a hot flood.

And that estimate was a best-case scenario. It did not take into account a bee flying onto her shoulder, plunging its stinger into her bare skin. Now, Mink was not allergic to bees, but this was no ordinary bee. As soon as the pain of the tiny prick hit her nervous system, that nervous system shut down in full. With absolutely no sensation anywhere in her body, she collapsed onto her side with a hard thud, paralyzed.

On the plus side, she couldn't feel any pain. If it weren't for the fact that she were numb everywhere, it was like she didn't even have to pee. There was some comfort to come out of that. _..._ _no, what if I don't have to?!_ Her loud mouth wasn't obeying her anymore, so she had to do all her thinking internally. But, if her mouth wasn't working, and she couldn't move even a single digit, there was an extremely real chance her bladder had also lost the ability to fight, and her lower half was currently swimming. She wouldn't feel it, either.

However, she hadn't lost her sense of hearing, and there was nothing besides the reactions of the audience and the boasting of Damaramu entering her ears. And she knew, if she really needed to take a whiz, it simply couldn't be quieted. _So my pee must be frozen, just like the rest of my body!_ Whether that was biologically possible or not, that's what she went with.

Regardless, even if it wasn't part of his genius plan, Damaramu wasn't going to let this opportunity go to waste. "Oh, I see you're paralyzed with fright at the sight of Mecha-Damaramu. I don't blame you, because your ass is toast!" With his Damaramu steel metal alloy feet, he began stomping on Mink's stomach, which just so happened to be partially deflected by a suspicious rock-hard lump in the area. And yet, Mink stayed just as dry, all thanks to feeling no pain. And the intervention of a miracle, surely.

But that's what Damaramu's ultimate weapon was for, now that Mink was helpless. "And now the water squirter of doom!" Even a glass of water being spilled on her would hurt more than this, if she could feel it in the first place, but the pain wasn't the main problem here. _Oh, I really, really hope this is the only water I need to deal with._ Actually, for all she knew, her urine was trickling out already. She just had to hope it wasn't, somehow.

"And now to finish it! You die!" Damaramu pointed the shaft atop his forearm at Mink, already smiling in preparation for his inevitable victory...until the only thing that fired from the cannon was smoke, earning a shocked step back. "Huh?! Damaramu will ever regret this! I have prematurely expended my ammunition while showing off! Well, I'll use my super alloy kick!" He moved to once again close the distance between him and his dragon opponent, but his body froze halfway through the step. "Wuh? Damaramu has run out of gas!"

"My, what a stunning sequence of stupidity," the announcer called, and he wasn't exactly wrong. Never before had the Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament had two of its fighters unable to fight in the ring for reasons outside both being cripplingly maimed. A few members of the audience were secretly starting to wonder if they were being cheated out of admission.

That's when Damaramu's face lit up, the metaphorical light bulb going off in his factually-empty head, and he called to the sky, "Mecha-Roshi!" And that was enough to summon a distant shine in the sunny sky, the blinding gleam approaching at the speed of sound. Damaramu had a wyvern/dinosaur/bird-type thing companion the last time the two had met, one that had also died in the earlier battle. And had apparently also received the same roboticization as Damaramu, coming back for vengeance.

Roshi starting by pecking at Mink's toes...because that was all he could do, being six inches tall. Again, even if Mink could feel at the moment, it would be little more than a nuisance. She felt kind of sorry for him now.

"Damn, Blacksmith Tony really did a crappy job," Damaramu grumbled, before a second dim bulb went off for him. "But wait! I still have my Secret Pocket Sidewinder Ultra Bomb! Damaramu had forgotten he had one of those!" On cue, a hatch opened directly above his crotch, and out came a long, thick, hard explosive device.

"Oh no..." The paralysis effect of the bee sting was beginning to wear off for the dragon, but she still couldn't move. Even as she struggled every muscle, the most she could do was wiggle. But maybe that was because she couldn't even begin to use her body's full potential for this task. Now that her body no longer had that fuzzy numbness, the cannonball that was her overwhelmingly full bladder made itself known with the subtlety of a...dragon, actually. She didn't feel much in the way of additional wetness in her clothes, but there was a bit more than she remembered, with the Demon Lord-level threat of more to follow.

But it would hardly matter if she wet herself, if she was also blown to bits by a missile. And if she couldn't move, she'd need to use her brain to avoid the explosion, something that was not her forte. "What to do, what to do..." It'd be easier to come up with a clever scheme if she had anything to use. But nope, the only things in the ring were her, Damaramu, and Roshi at her feet.

That'd do. "Mmm, Roshi, come over here, big boy." Giving the best steamy expression she was hoping to save for her one true love, Dick Saucer, Mink wiggled her hips, her plump rear end jiggling in the shake. She could only hope that Roshi would mistake the wet spot on her bottoms to be a different kind of wetness.

Whether she was a master of seduction, or Roshi just had a type, the small animal took the bait like it was mating season. He jumped for the dragon just as the missile fired, and he took the bullet. It would have been a touching display of self-sacrifice, if it didn't happen by happenstance from an inability to reign in horniness. Whatever the reason, Mecha-Roshi went to pieces, and a booming blast of concussion and flame swept across the arena. The force propelled the heavy Damaramu off his feet, fast and far enough to knock him clean from the ring, into the lava moat.

Yet, Mink stayed put, despite her closer proximity. Maybe her steaming and teeming bladder was so heavy that it anchored her in place. However it was possible, the announcer was excited at this upset. "Damaramu fell out of the ring! Mink comes from behind to win!" The crowd erupted into chaos. Not necessarily "applause", because that would imply the fight was interesting.

All the while, Mink's sense of touch was returning to her in full, something that was not a pleasant experience. In fact, it was the worst agony she had ever felt, ten times worse than any previous pain in her life. Like a raging inferno extending from her ballooned bladder all the way down to her genitals, reducing every internal organ in its path to ashes. That mere exposure was plenty to spring yet another leak, soaking deep into her blue underwear, where a significant portion was now a deep and dark shade.

Mink could do nothing but tremble and choke, ruby eyes watering, as she grew more and more aware of her need. "I- can't...can't...AAAAHHHHHHHH!" She had a gut feeling that every second counted now, and she trusted her gut when it was screaming its current condition: Bathroom. NOW. Even with her muscles back under her control, simply standing was a laborious task on par with moving a mountain, and she strained to get up past a kneel.

But, even when she did get up, that would still leave her with one major problem: the bathrooms were close to where she had been watching from, where Lufa and Pia cheered her victory from. The arena only had one bridge back to the main viewing area. Those two were exact opposites. Mink would have to run—hobble, actually—across the bridge, circle around the whole stands, and then reach the restrooms. When it was wholly possible she'd pee where she was standing at this exact moment, all those steps were asking way too much.

There was one shortcut she could take, as a dragon. Suddenly sprouting wings out of nowhere from her back, Mink took to the air. It wasn't easy to use her back muscles in this condition, but it was far easier than separating her legs, providing a clear path for a hard torrent of urine to fill, with every step. Of course, she still had to squeeze down below with both hands, she wasn't made of steel. It was this pose that she held the whole way across the magma moat, through the archway between the bleachers that led down to the women's room, dashing through the door and leaving it swinging in her wake. And she wasn't quiet, either. "Oh oh oh ohohohoh oooohhhhhh..."

But it was over. Mink had made it to the little dragon's room without wetting herself. At least, without _totally_ wetting herself. The room was a bit on the small side for a major event center, with only four stalls that had clearly not received the most attention from the cleaning crew. Thankfully, the Brutal, Killer Martial Arts Tournament did not attract much of a female audience, so every stall was empty and it wasn't that dirty. At least, not dirty enough to stop her now. But really, at this point, the walls could be smeared with the messy aftereffects of Ex-Lax and it wouldn't stop her now. That's why she ran into the stall closest to the entrance before thinking any of those thoughts.

Now she was facing the toilet, the off-white porcelain bowl that would bring an end to her misery. Mink might have drooled a little. And, something she'd take to her grave, that wasn't the only bodily fluid that escaped her at that moment. It would be a sight from Heaven, were it not for the final obstacle between it and her: being dressed. She couldn't very well just sit on the toilet with her clothes still on. "Unless... ... ...no!" She really, really had to think about it.

No, she had to pull her panties down. And, while the phenomenon of locking up at the last step when at this stage, when looking at objectively, taking off nothing more than underwear was a simple task, just push them down. But Mink was special in that regard, because her bottomwear had to accommodate for something extra: a tail. The butt of her bikini had several strands meant to rest atop the base of her tail as added security, that way she could wear it without anything sliding off or pressing uncomfortably against anything. The downside was, removing it meant stretching the backside out and away to pull her tail through. Suffice to say, it was not a quick or easy process.

But it had to be done. "Ah...ah...ah..." She had already doubled over, face close enough to smell the toilet, shivering right knee raised up until it touched her breast, still holding herself. Her hands trembled as she reluctantly unclasped them from her crotch, where removing the dam wall earned another squirt before she could even reach her hands behind herself. This spurt even had the pressure behind it for a small drizzle to shoot between her spread legs and splatter onto the floor, though a majority was stuck snaking down her leg.

With an equivalent outpour of adrenaline, Mink wanted nothing more than to hold her parts again, whatever could stave off an accident a moment longer. The surprising thing was that she resisted that primal urge, instead steadfastly continuing onwards to the long-term goal, gripping the waistband of her panties between the base of her thumbs and the sides of her hands, stretching them out behind her, sliding the thickest part of her smooth tail through the hole.

It was a start, but her tail was just too long for underwear stretching to do all the work, lest she rip clean off the only concealment for her privates before getting even halfway down. Just as the garment material was straining elasticity, the rest was the job of her controllable tail. The problem was her tail not being cooperative at the moment. She could still move it, but it just wouldn't stop shuddering, the tip whipping around every which way, and it would just spasm out at random. This would not only rob her of command for a couple seconds, but could occasionally undo her hard work when it would straighten out as far down as it could extend.

"Come on...I'd be done three times over if this stupid thing would just listen!" Beads of sweat dripped down from her face, hot urine continuing to pool on the floor as well, but Mink didn't give up. Though she shook and shivered, moaning and crying, the dragon stamped her raised foot to the floor, closed her eyes, and inhaled deeply, attempting to calm herself, as much as was possible with an inferno raging in her abdomen. And, while she could never be called "relaxed", her tail did indeed go mostly limp, allowing her to take one hand off her bikini, place it under her tail, and pull the rear appendage up and through. Though her knees kept jumping and knocking together, without a tail to hold them up, Mink's underwear swiftly fell to her ankles, no doubt weighed down by water.

Mink could cry. After suffering through absolute hell to hold it for a bathroom, and having to stare a beautiful toilet in the face all throughout the drawn-out process of stripping, it was done. All she needed to do was turn around, sit down, and let the monsoon go. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" But even that was asking too much. Even as she continued to slowly empty her bladder inadvertently, but uncontrollably, onto the floor, she had exhausted her holding strength. Should even the slightest shift to her internal equilibrium occur, even the tiniest muscle usage would cause everything to fail, and the puddle that had built up around her feet would be little more than the first drops in an overflowing bucket.

"BUT I GOTTA GO PEEEEEEEEEEE!" The urine would escape her regardless, there had to be one way to still use the toilet she had tortured herself to reach in the first place. It was certainly possible, she just needed to move as little as could be moved. So, sitting was out of the question. Instead, Mink forced her quivering knees shoulder-width apart, and with both hands, spread the folds of her dragonhood so far apart that the toilet was getting an incredible show, all while pushing her hips forward. She almost tumbled head-first when she overextended her center of balance, but one foot hastily put forward steadied her again.

She made absolutely no effort to release the hold she had over her bladder, but it still escalated like a sheer cliffside. The gentle rainfall almost immediately plummeted into an unrelenting deluge, a golden storm that sprayed its fluid assault into the waiting bowl, steam rising like a hot spring as the pee, superheated by prolonged exposure to a dragon's innards, crashed into the cold water.

And crashed into everything else. Because she had spread her lower lips so far apart, her urethral opening was so unrestricted with absolutely no aim; couple that with this being her very first time peeing standing up, and being so ready to explode while doing so, meant exactly that: unrestricted with absolutely no aim. All young dragon slayers had an image of their prey, of the giant dragon that scorched entire countrysides with a murderous rain of fire. Mink was doing the same thing here, just with piddle. There was a central stream to the chaos, where the majority of the release was congregated, but it most certainly was not the only waterfall; not with the wide spray that jetted out in all directions, showering not only the toilet seat left down, but the tank behind the seat, the wall to the sides of that, and the floor everywhere in a one-foot radius surrounding the toilet, splashing up high enough to leave a fine mist on the bottom of the raised stall dividers. And, of course, the drips that just couldn't muster speed and instead lazily dropped straight down, again taking a path down her smooth legs to do so.

It would have been impossible to control all that and get it all in the toilet from this height, not without the privilege of a special tube for aiming that she, as a woman, just didn't have. She was still making a huge mess in there, but so long as the primary stream made it into the toilet, that would be alright. But even that was something she couldn't count on. This torrent had no consistency as to its trajectory, and it would crash down on the back of the seat, on the sides of the seat, even missing her intended target wildly and soaking the floor even further. And, even on the off chance that fate did decide to smile upon her, the volume of her water hitting water was ear-penetrating; no exaggeration or hyperbole, it really was like listening to a towering waterfall. And that sudden, heart-stopping noise was enough to make her jump, and like that, the accuracy was gone.

"Oh, the next girl that comes in here is going to have a real bad time." It wasn't like she wasn't trying to be considerate, she was shifting her hips around and leaning to and fro, hoping to correct any straying. Problem was, she consistently either overcorrected and made the misfire even further off-target, or the angle would change on its own as soon as she got it somewhere good. At its worst, she lost all Frankly, she was peeing far more onto the floor than was getting into the toilet, intentionally or otherwise. Maybe getting so used to doing her business outdoors on most days, where aim was only a matter of "don't pee on oneself", was bad for her. And even then, she was failing at that.

She had been failing over and over for a full minute now, and she still showed no signs of coming to a stop any time soon. Meaning there was only one thing to do. "Ah, forget it! I'm just gonna take a leak..." Her head felt heavy, it drooped forward like it was filled with lead, and her eyelids followed suit. Her mouth hung open as well, with a glob of satisfied drool peeking out over her bottom jaw. Wherever the drips may fall from this point on, she'd just let it happen. "It can't get worse..."

So now, for the first time in what felt like ages, Mink was able to relax. There was no holding, there was no finagling with her sensitives, it was just peeing. So, so, SO MUCH peeing. She wasn't even looking at her mess, just listening to the spattering, liquid collision no matter where it hit. Maybe that blissful ignorance was why she found it so easy to just enjoy the moment. "Aaaaahhhhh..." The sides of her mouth curled upwards in a content smile, her tail swished, half wagging, and she let her posture slump just a bit. Of course, now she was urinating in the back corner of her stall, bleeding into the neighbor's.

Really, the only thing that could bring her down from the pleasure of this moment was the stale stench of fluid excrement wafting into her nose. It was a public restroom, it didn't smell good when she rushed in, but now that she had contributed exponentially to the revolting odor, it was positively sickening. If it had smelled this bad when she first got here...well, she'd still use it, but she'd have thought very hard about using the next door men's room instead. A toilet's a toilet, no matter the stink.

She wasn't done destroying this poor bathroom, and wouldn't be for a while. Dragons had extraordinary bladders, and with hers being pushed to its breaking point, Mink was making it rain for a while. Several minutes, to be exact, before the pressure hose had its faucet turned down. Now she'd never get it into the bowl without standing right on top of it, and really, she was just too tired to even try at this point. Her nice, big tinkle met its end right on her boots as a result.

"Haaahhhh..." But, even with her bottom half thoroughly soaked in her own refuse, being freed of that much urine was something to celebrate. "Wow, I feel like I'm, like, ten pounds lighter now." Given that she was standing in her own piss, practically swimming in it, as she had no choice but to face as she looked down, that estimate might not have been too far from reality. Whoever the janitor of this place was would earn their pay today.

Yet the water in the toilet bowl had only been dyed a yellow tinge, more the color she would expect to see if she had used the toilet as a precaution without needing to go, or filling it with a clear, overhydrated kind of pee. Of course, being the courteous dragon she was, she still flushed, after using a square of toilet paper to freshen up her stuff, and a wad more to clean up her legs somewhat. "Man, I'm gonna need a long soak tonight." She thought about using some more paper to scrub the place down a bit, but even with a full roll, that wouldn't be enough. She instead took the next most mature option: turning around and pretending she didn't see it.

There was one more bit of tidying up she had to do before she could leave, as she was harshly reminded of as she bent down to pull her underwear back up, in that her underwear needed some work. She had already drenched them to the point that a lot of women would consider them a lost cause before even taking them off, and even after that, they were drooping between her feet for the duration of her little potty break, touching the floor, soaking up all that came near. Now, every square inch of their fabric was saturated front-to-back with her urine. No one would blame her for not wanting to put those back on.

But it wasn't like she had a choice. Being that this bikini was all she had to wear, forgoing it would mean exposing herself, letting everyone in the crowd here today see the parts that made Mink a woman. But she couldn't just put them back on as-is, that'd be disgusting. "Oh, why isn't there a way to just...wash them..." Her voice trailed off as she glanced over at the row of sinks opposite the toilets. Sure, it wasn't a full laundry service, but as a last resort, it'd work.

Lifting a foot up to slide her panties over her boot and off, then repeating the step with her other leg, Mink now held the wet undergarment in her hand. Holding it at arm's length with just the tips of a thumb and index finger, but holding it nonetheless. And she had to carry it over to the closest sink, her butt and everything nearby as naked as the day she was hatched. "I think I'd die of embarrassment if someone came in now!" All the more reason to turn on the hot water and rinse the pee right out.

It was difficult to tell whether she was making any progress; water went in, water came out, it all blended together. All she could really do was just wait it out, aimlessly turn it around in her hands for a minute, then turn the water off, wring her clothing out, and slip them right back on. True, they were still just as wet, but they were ostensibly clean now, and that made it better. Her choice of hot water instead of cold kept it from being a temperature shock against her warm skin and parts beyond, at least. "Phew. Oh, I better get back out! I'm sure everyone's waiting for me!" Almost like she didn't just go through the most mortifying thing she could have done in public. That was the benefit to be a simple dragon girl: problems washed off like arrows off a dragon's scales.

As fast as she could comfortably run in wet panties, Mink sprinted to the ring's edge, where Lufa and Pia continued to watch from. This time, their attention was focused on Princess Vina in battle, meaning they didn't care enough to keep watching as their friend rejoined them. "There you are, Mink," Lufa greeted. "Where were you?"

"Sorry, I just had...something I really needed to take care of. Nothing serious." Even though she wasn't technically lying, Mink couldn't even say that much without wavering.

And that earned suspicion from Lufa, who immediately began eyeing the dragon up and down. It didn't take her long to see Mink's bikini darker and shinier than it usually would be, and she honed in on that. "Wow, that guy really got you with that water gun thingy, did he?"

"Huh?! U-uh, yeah! Yeah, he did! That's all, definitely! Heh heh..." Mink was stunned. Thanks to Damaramu's eccentric, and frankly stupid, arsenal, she had a perfect out for her all-but-accident, and it had fooled even her closest friends. "Wow, that's a huge load off my mind..." Able to breathe easy again, she leaned against the railing and watched Vena magically incinerate the other guy.

Meanwhile, Pia leaned in closer to Lufa, and whispered in her ear. Or, as close to Lufa's ear as the dwarfish girl could get. "Mink wet herself, didn't she?"

"Oh, totally."


End file.
